A secret that I'll keep
by Holmes1216
Summary: It's been lonelier than ever for Maddy after Rhydian went. But on one fateful full moon will they finally see each other again? DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


**Just my go at some Wolfblood. Dedicated to my EPIC beta and friend Alexia Blackbriar. Feel free to kick me when I don't update**

I never forgot him. Rhydian Morris. The way he raised his eyebrows when I said something dumb. He taught me to be free again, in other words, he brought out my wild side. And now he's gone. I sit gazing up at the moon, wishing he was here to keep me company. I throw back my furry head and howl my hurt to the sky.

_Please come back. Please_

My mum's gone cold and won't talk to me anymore. My dad has resorted to Eolas. He's becoming addicted again, just like mum said. Everything went wrong when Rhydian left. I became more rebellious and frequently went alone on full moon. This is one of those times. Sometimes I just need to be alone with my thoughts. Sometimes I just need to mourn what I had and what I lost. Shannon says I'm lucky, to have a gift like mine. I'm not. I live in fear of being discovered all of the time

I'm lonely. I can be in a crowd of people and feel totally and utterly alone. Shan and Tom aren't the same anymore, they're scared of me. I can smell it. I howl again. I wish everything was back to normal. Hog night with mum and dad. Movie's with Tom and Shan. Annoying the Three K's. Full moons with Rhydian. I howl again and then I hear him

_Maddy?_

I chuckle, even in wolf form he can't get rid of that stupid accent

_Rid?_

_Yeah. Where are you?_

_In the forest. Our tree, remember._

_Course. Hold on, I'm coming_

I couldn't believe it. Rhydian was coming. I guess his pack had come this way again. I waited a few minutes then began to pace as I caught his familiar scent. He suddenly bounded up to me and knocked me over

MADDY!

OK! OK! Um...Hi

It was awkward, it felt nothing like our old friendship. He was too distant, scared

What's wrong Rid? I asked gently. He whimpered

We found Dad

Right. Rhydian's dad.

So? What's wrong with that?

It's just...He gets angry Mad's and he hurts Bryn. I don't know! he growled and plopped down on the grass. I thumped my tail on the ground

Why are you here? I asked, I just wanted to know

I needed to get away, I don't belong there Maddy. I don't belong anywhere. he whined. I nuzzled him

You belong here! With me...and the pack I added the last bit as a hurried afterthought I couldn't let him see that I was crushing on him like a demented schoolgirl...which I was. Anyway

They cast me out Maddy. he snarled at an annoyed grasshopper. I pricked my ears and grumbled softly

You could come with me? It turned out a question. He turned his head and sneezed

Where?

I don't know. Um we could stay here... He grinned and shook his head fondly, my heart skipped a beat

And explain me living with my Mum and brother for a year and how they can both transform into wolves on full moons? I was stumped. I bristled, then I had an idea

Well...You could stay for a bit. Mum and Dad are hardly gonna notice you. Not now... I trailed off.

Maddy...What's up with your parents? he asked in a tone that said 'I'm-not-going-to-take-no-for-an-answer'. I sighed heavily and explained

When did this begin? he asked angrily

Six months ago..

I'm staying. he said firmly. I couldn't help it, I grinned and challenged him to a game of tag

YOUR IT! I howled. He snarled playfully and chased after me. We ended up in a massive pile of leaves. Long story short we both woke up the next morning covered in mud and rotten leaves

"You're really staying?'' I asked hopefully. He grinned

"Course. How could I leave?" he asked leaning closer. He didn't..Did he? He didn't actually like me? Really- My thoughts were cut off by him kissing me. We broke away gasping. I jumped up and down

"FINALLY!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrow

"Excuse me?" I giggled at that all-to-familiar expression

"I have liked you since I met you" I explained, flushing furiously. Rhydian frowned

"Me too" as ever he was a man of little words, I mused. Cut to the chase and in eight years we were happoily married with three cubs. One with my dark hair and Rhydian's eyes, Una* a little boy with blond hair and brown eyes, Arwyn** and a ginger girl with wide green eyes, Idelle***. And it all began with a troubled boy from Essex and a northern girl with a secret.

*** Means White Wave in Welsh**

****Means Fair or Handsome**

***** Means Bountiful**


End file.
